Darkness Before The Light
by MightyAudrey
Summary: This is a story about my OC Johanna and how she got to camp half blood! this is also about her quest... through the fandomes! she goes on an adventure to seek out the mysterious woman from her dreams... will she find her? i have become distanced with PJO so here is my connection with it and my new and old favorite books!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series! This is just fan fiction!**

Darkness Before The Light Ch. 1

I was running down a long dark hallway unable to see holding my arms infront of me. My leg was in a improvised splint wrapped in an old cloth covered in dried blood. I heard the roar of a monster barreling down the passage behind me. I tripped and fell down a five foot cliff onto my good arm. I could feel the snap of the bone, pain surged from the new wound.

"Well... well... well." A woman's voice slithered around the cavern. "Look what the monsters dragged in... A little sliver of moonlight in a pit of darkness." The voice was beautiful in a scary sort of way like the sound of a blade being sharpened.

The sound of robes being dragged behind someone filled the dark space. The noise stopped just before a small beme of light.

"And like all light... It must be snuffed out!" I heard a rasp of metal on leather and saw the glint of a bronze metal blade as the axe came down twords my head. "Goodbye Johanna Jones!"

I woke with a start the fear still coursing through me. I was drenched in a cold sweat the blankets thrown on the floor, and my hair and pajamas out of place and rumpled. I sat up in bed and felt my pulse on my neck. I breathed. As soon as my pulse slowed I stood up in my small dark room and straitened my pajamas and opened my bedroom door.

I looked down the hall at my dads study. He was peering at the night sky through his nice work telescope and taking notes on a chart. I head down the hall twords him and turn right into our small broken down kitchen. I fill the teapot with water and set it on a burner on the stove. I sit down on a stool waiting for the scratching of the pot.

I hear the water start to boil and take out a mug and a tea bag, I set the tea bag in the mug. The pot starts scratching and stops as I take it off the stove, I fill my mug with water and move the tea bag around with a toothpick watching the flavor seap from the tea bag to calm myself down from the nightmare. My dad comes into the kitchen and sees me. He walks over and hugs me, then Neal's down infront of the stool I'm sitting on.

"Jojo. Another nightmare?" He says, a look of concern in his deep brown eyes. His wire frame glasses sitting crooked on his nose that was also crooked from the numerous times he had broken it.

"The worst one yet..." I say gazeing at him with the silver eyes of mine. He hugs me again.

"It will get better" he says as he kisses my cheek and leaves the kitchen returning a second later with the white battered stuffed lamb I have cherished my whole life. He wound up the music box and the metallic sounding tune started playing. He hands it to me and kisses my forehead. "I love you Jojo" he says and heads up the stairs to his bedroom. The light upstairs clicks off and I'm left in the dimly lit kitchen alone with my tea. I drink my tea and head back to my room and lay back down and try to get some sleep. I have a fun day planned for tomorrow.

I wake to the sound of the blaring alarm comeing from my ITouch.

I groan and flop my arm on top of it to turn it off. It dosent work. I groan again and sit up and pick up the noisy electronic. I turn it off and flop back down face first in the pillow. I fall back asleep. Five minutes another blaring alarm sounds from it and I turn it off, and throw it across the room and do the same thing holding a pillow over my head. The third and final alarm sounds and I decide resistance was futile, there was no escaping the evil alarm.

I get up and grab a change of cloths and a towel. I stumble over to the bathroom and start the shower. As I wash my hair I think about my most recent nightmare. Knowing that I had to talk to my best friend Emma about it. Emma always knows what to do.

I get out of the shower and dry off. I pull on a black tank top and a black fall out boy bro tank over it. I slip on my skinny genes and black vans and put my auburn hair up into a towel.

I look at the pale freckled face in the mirror. A few blackheads visible on my nose. I scowl. I hate being a teenager.i take my hair out of the towel and brush through it. I realize my cloths are getting soaked my the hair that goes halfway down my back so I dry it. I put my hair up into a ponytail letting some of it fall infront of my face forming bangs.i brush them out of my face and exit the bathroom.

I walk into my small pink bedroom. I grab my navy blue bag and shove my phone wallet and tickets into it. I run out of my bedroom and down the hall. I grab my black leather jaket off the peg.

"See ya later dad!" I shout and I sprint out the door. I run down the block turning a few times. I end up infront of the bus stop. I look at my iPod screen and see the time. 10:03 Saturday August 28th. 'Great I'm early for the bus!' I think and I sit down on the blue bench.

I fold my jaket over my arm and look at the sky. It was bright blue and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. 'Thats not going to last long' I think in my pessimistic portlander mind. Go figure. When it's finally nice weather in Portland all of us can't help but think about how soon it will end.

I look down the street in the opposite direction I came from and grin.

"Hay Emma!" I shout my friend comeing down the sidewalk twords me. She has a tight blue tee shirt with Emma written on it in cursive, light blue jean shorts, pink flip flops, black sunglasses on, and her brownish blonde hair is perfectly strait comeing just past her shoulders.

"Hay Jo!" She says smiling and removing the dark sunglasses revealing her stormy gray eyes. "Ready for the movie?" She smiles broader

"Hell yes! It's going to be awesome!" Say louder. I have a habit of being louder than nessessary. Just then the bus pulls up and we show our bus driver our passes. I smile at her and we take our seats at the back of the bus.

I didn't even notice the strange woman at the front of the bus, because after all... It's Portland, land of the weirdos.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the party Jackson series! This is just a fan fiction! Warning, the charactors say crap and hell a lot.**

Darkness Before The Light Ch.2

We talk whole way to the theater. We talk about school, friends, everything. Soon I ask her about my dream.

"I have no clue what it could mean Johan, but I do know not to worry about it, things like this explain themselves in time. You just have to wait." She says as she looks out the window at passing traffic. We arrive at the bus stop infront of the theater.

I grab my things and walk out of the bus, and for the first time noticing the strange lady sitting in the front of the bus. She was about seven feet tall, and that was the least strange thing. She was wareing a huge brown rumpled dress, had gray hair, a smile filled with gold and bronze teeth, but there wher her eyes. Or I should say eye. She only had one, right over her potatoe nose smack dab in the center of her forehead.

She grinned and stood. She followed us off the bus. we headed over to the pre bought ticket line. She followed.

"Yellow little Demi-gods! " she said in a raspy gruff voice in an attempt to sound sweet. "My what lovely faces you have!" She moved closer, we backed away. She moved even closer. "I can't wait to taste those lovely demigod faces you have." She finally grabbed Emma by the arm. Emma screamed bloody murder. There was panic around us as people started to see what was happening.

"KIDNAPPER!" A girl around the same age as me screamed and everybody panicked. I got in my Martial arts stance with my fists raised infront of my chest. I pivoted so I was face into a little to the side and in one smooth motion kicked her in her ugly face.

"IEEEEAAAA!" She screeched and let go of Emma and clutched her nose. I turned again in one swift motion my fist made contact with her gut. She doubled over in pain and we ran. We ran strait down the street and around the corner. We sprinted into a park.

Emma pulled out her phone and called her 19 year old brother Mac. Luckily her brother was two minutes away. But our luck stopped there. The cyclops came barreling into the park and grabbed a large fallen tree branch from the storm from recently. Me and Emma got into fighting stances, but had to roll out of the way to avoid being hit by the heavy oak wood branch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!" I shout at Emma as she ducks to avoid the tree branch.

"ITS PORTLAND AND EVEN I THINK SHE IS A WEIRDO! WHATS HER DEAL!" She shouts as she ducks again.

"My deal is that ever since I was re born again all I have had to eat was pigeions! I hate poultry! I hate this stupid human world!but I hate something more! Tarterous! I can't stand being there! And can't go back! So there is only one thing to do... Eat you!" She shouts as she swings the branch at us again and again. Suddenly it makes contact with my ribs and sends me flying intoa tree. I feel the snapping of my ribs. I cry out in pain when I try to stand. She starts walking twords me. All of a sudden an orenge pickup truck barrels strait into her. The driver gets out brandishing a bronze sword.

"I didn't wake up when my alarm when off did I?" I say as I see who it is. It's her brother. The nice love able older brother who had tea parties with us when we where little, just ran over a cyclops and is holding a sword. The cyclops pushes the truck off of herself and stands to face Mac.

"Holy crap! Mac where the hell did that sword come from!" Emma shouts just as confused as me. We both turn in awe as he levels his sword at her and speaks slowly and deliberately.

"You attacked my little sister. You will be back in Tarterous soon monster." He spat at the cyclops. They both stared each other down when suddenly the cyclops charged swing her tree branch as she whent. He gripped his sword with two hands and rolled out of the way. He jumped up and spun and impaled his sword in her side. She evaporated into gold dust with a screech.

"What the frigging hell?!" I yell at him. "What the hell just happened?! Since when do you stab Cyclopes?! What just happened?!" I start to hyperventilate. But he cuts me off.

"Get in my car." He says and jumps into the drivers side. Me and Emma scramble into the back seat. Inside there where some fast food bags full of trash from past meals. Mac was in coledge now, going to PCC (Portland community coledge).

"Mackey... What's going on?!" Emma says a note of panic in her normally calm voice.

"I'll explain later Emma." He says as he floors the gass pedal.

**finally! Some fighting! Sorry for the rushedness! I was in band class XD I couldn't play my instrument (trumpet) because I'm sick, so I got to go and "draw in my sketch book" when in reality I was writing on my iPad. So this way shorter chapter is a bit cramped...**


	3. Chapter 3

ok, this may be a short chapter, sorry, but i don't know how to write it!

I do not own the Percy Jackson series!

Darkness Before The Light Ch.3

We barrel out of town towards the airport, Mac not letting his foot off the gas once. We soon got to the airport and Mack got out of the truck and told us to follow him. We followed him into the airport, and he bought all three of us one way tickets to New York. We got on our plane, and me and Emma looked at each other, not knowing what to do. We sit down in some seats, and Mack takes the seat across the aisle from us. It was a nine hour flight to New York, which would give us plenty of time to ask Mac what the hell was going on.

"Mac... What's happening?" I ask as I notice Mac frantically watching the others in the plane as if one would change into a monster and attack at any second.

"Jojo... It's a long story... And I don't know if I'm the best person to explain it..." He said looking as he didn't even want to explain it.

"Mac... What are our parents going to say when they found out you took us all the way across the country?" Emma asks seeing the practical side of things.

"Emma, don't worry, the mist will make them think I had permission... I hope..." He says, also getting out of another conversation.

"Mac! Tell me what's going on. Now. Or do you want me to scream?" Emma says and a look of panic flashes across his face. Both me and him know that she will scream, and everything would go wrong for him from there on.

"Fine." He says not wanting a screaming teenager. "It's about our mother... Our real mother. Joe's too." He sighs and I could tell he was about to say something insanely far fetched. "We are the children of the Ancient Greek gods." Me and Emma stare at him for a while takeing in what he said.

"What do you mean?" I ask seeing Emma was thinking he was bat crap crazy.

"I mean, the Greek Gods where-are-real, and they fell in love with our parents and we are there children. And that cyclops that attacked you could smell it. Demi-gods live in two worlds, meaning we are completely mortal and kill able, but we can see through the mist, or the fog that clouds humans minds preventing them from seeing the monsters. There is a catch though. Even though we can usualy see through the mist our mortal half still clouds our view and some things are often still concealed from our view." He says. His leg bounces up and down as iff he has had too much caffeine. "You won't believe me until we get to the camp. Everything will be explained there." Then he stops talking and resumes his vigilant watch of the plane. Me and Emma exchange more looks but then decide to hear him out and wait till we get to this place he is talking about.

Sorry again for the lateness and shortness! I was havering trouble writing this, and I hope the next chapters will be better!


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Before The Light Ch.4

I really don't remember when I fall asleep, it's like my body just shut down after I sit down. Never in my life I have ever felt this tired. I awake just as the plane touch down in JFK Airport. For some reason the trip fell short. The three of us got off the plane and headed out of the airport where Mac get us a cab in record time and it drives us to a huge park.

"I have to go make a call, so please, stay right here, trust me on this" Mac plead as he runs off towards a fountain.

"Emma... This is freaking me out..." I whisper as I scan our surrounding. The park seem quiet except for some noise make by the fountain and the local fauna. I turn my attention toward Mac who's throws something that look like a golden coin into the fountain, and starts talking to some unseen person I assume is on the phone.

"Me too." Emma replies after a long silence as his big brother walks back over to us.

"Okay I've already inform the camp about our situation, however we have to stay here for about half an hour and wait for Argus to pick us up. Don't worry Argus is the head security at the camp and he's going to drive us there." He says and we go sit down on the nearest bench. My stomach rumbles as I see a hotdog stand.

"Hungry?" He asks me. my face was red from the embarrassment.

"Yeah..." I slowly admit looking hungrily at the stand.

"I'll go get us some food." He says and runs over to the stand, and comes back a few minutes with six hot dogs with ketchup and mustard on them. Each of us takes two and devour them within minute. We sit contently. We still have about fifteen minutes until this Argus guy comes. I look around at the strange place. This was the farthest I had ever been away from home, and even under the circumstances I was in awe.

A few minutes later a van with a strawberry farm logo pulls up along the street and the side door opens revealing a guy around my age with short blonde hair, tan skin, gray eyes, and a blue hoodie on. He had a mischievous smile that contrasted his intelligent eyes. He waves us over. Mac climbed in the van as soon as we see the driver, both Emma and I freeze. The driver was looking at us, but not in the usual way. He was looking at us with six sets of eyes. He was bald and had eyes all over his head, and they were all looking at different things taking in the world around him. I am jerked out of my stunned freeze by the boy. He grabs my and Emma's wrist and pulls us into the van.

"Hi! I'm Janus son of Athena, and this is Argus... He keeps his eyes on things at camp." The boy says as he laughs at his own joke. "What's your names?"

"I'm Johanna, but you can call me Jo." I say, finally being able to look at the boy fully now. He had a dusting of freckles on his nose and a scar on his collar bone. In all he was pretty cute, with the brains and the sense of humor. But I wasn't able to concentrate on that because of what he said. 'Janus son of Athena'. What the hell did that mean?

"I'm Emma, and what do you mean by 'son of Athena'?" She asks voicing my question.

"Hi Emma! I'll explained later. I see that my older half brother brought you here, how'd you guys meet?" He asks remembering who else got in the van. We start driving down the road.

"What do you mean half brother? He's my full brother. How is he your half brother?" She asks confusion obvious in her face and her voice.

"He is a son of Athena too, we share the same mother, meaning you're my a half sister too!" He says and without warning, hugs Emma. Emma just sits there confused. I look between the three of them and notice the resemblance between all of them, the same hair, freckles, and eyes, they even wore similar clothing. I am the odd one out with my leather jacket, Auburn hair, and extremely pale skin.

As the van drive down the road, Janus just keep talking and joking the whole time, barely stopping between topics. I soon tune him out and watch out the window as the city slowly turns to country. We drive past farms and wineries. Soon we pull off into a driveway and stop. There is a big hill with a big house at the top, and a large pine tree too. We get out and start walking up the hill. What I see at the top blows me away. There is a strawberry field, but below that is an amazing camp. There was a rock wall spewing lava, and a large group of cabins with new ones under construction. There was Pegasuses flying over our heads, and strange women in the water off of the beach. I was so busy looking at everything that I tripped on a rock at the top of the hill and start rolling down the other side unable to stop. I crash into someone and we both rolling down the hill when I finally stop at the bottom. I look ahead of me to see a girl with long curly black hair, caramel skin, and gold eyes, sprawled on the ground looking back at me. She smiles, standing up and offering me her hand. I take her hand and she helps me up. I hear footsteps coming down the hill behind me and see Emma, Janus, and Mac all running towards us.

"Are you ok?" Emma says just as she reaches us.

"I'm fine, this girl broke my fall" I say and smile back at the girl. She looked to be about my age. the smile on her face was still there.

"Ya, it was fun!" She says and laughs. She had an unrecognizable accent, that sounded like french, but also jamaican, it was a strange accent, but beautiful at the same time. "My name is Mara, daughter of Thanatos. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jo, and this is Emma!" I say holding my hand out to her. She takes my hand and shakes it in greeting.

"You new here?" She asks "I just came here, so I don't know anybody." She looks around and sees Janus. "Well, except him! He helped the stoll brothers pull a prank on my cabin!" She growls in an accent, as she balled her fists and looks like she is about to clobber him.

"Hey! I was framed! I am innocent! Plus there is only you and Mcnamara in there!" He says throwing his hands up and backing away. He is still unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Come on! We have to talk to Mr. D and Chiron. We can't waste any time." Mac says grabbing Janus by the arm and dragging him along. We follow after waving goodbye to Mara.

We run up the hill, and I realise I still have my bag. Quickly, I reach in and hold my cell phone with one hand keeping it in the bag, like a beacon of comfort. All of a sudden I stop dead in my tracks, because with all the weird camp stuff I see the strangest one. A horse dude.

Sory for the lateness! It was kinda a hard chapter to write, but I had ALOT of help from Zero Son Of Seven in editing and this looks SO MUCH BETTER than my first draft!


	5. a little change here and there

ok... so i have become a bit distant with the Percy Jackson series... it has been 6 years since i have first read the books, and honestly they dont interest me as much as they used too... my other fanfictions i will try and continue the way they are, but this one i have a bit of an idea for ;)

so... i am making it a bit of a GINORMOUS crossover with all my favorite fandomes! and i dont care if you know them or not, and i dont even want to force you to read/ watch these things! this is just for my enjoyment, and i hope you all at least give it a try! also if you have any OCs for pretty much any fandom, mention them to me with a short description and i will include them with credits to you (mind you i may not keep them in the same fandome if i don't know the fandome...) but please help!


End file.
